Eyeless Jack
Kiedy Jack się urodził, jego oczy, w przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci ... Nie były normalne ... Lekarze badali je tysiące razy. - Co jest nie tak z jego ... Jego oczy - mocno niepokojące, zapytał lekarza matki Jack. "Jego oczy są w porządku, ale kolor ... One ... Czarne ..." - powiedział lekarz, pokazując Jacka jego matce, lekko otwierając mu czarne oczy. Minęło 8 lat ... Jack uczył się w szkole, w której często był nazywany "dziwakiem" lub "bezokim", a czasami nawet jeszcze gorzej. Stawało się to prawie codziennie, przez wiele lat pobytu w szkole, dopóki Jack nie miał 17 lat. Ojciec Jacka był chirurgiem i powiedział mu o ludzkim mózgu i organach. Jack chciał kiedyś zostać chirurgiem, jak jego ojciec, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał iść na studia. Bał się, że ludzie będą się śmiać z niego i tam. Pewnego dnia, w środku nocy, Jack obudził się, ponieważ usłyszał odgłos tłuczonego szkła, a potem płacz matki. Facet złapał kij baseballowy i wpadł do pokoju rodziców. "Mamo, tato !!!" - krzyknął Jack i pobiegł do łóżka, gdzie znalazł swoją matkę i ojca nożem. Facet wybuchnął łzami. Patrząc przez okno, a potem ocierając łzy, Jack wydał z siebie gniew i nienawiść głosem: "Znajdę tych, którzy to zrobili ... I zabiję ich w najbardziej bolesny sposób, jaki mogę wymyślić!" Jack przykrył koce ciała rodziców i poszedł po plecak. Włożył na siebie ubranie i maskę. Ta maska została stworzona i przekazana przez jego jedynego przyjaciela na Halloween. Maska była ciemnoniebieska, aw obszarze oczu rysowała się czarna farba o rozwodzie, jakby coś ciemnego wypływało z oczu (jeśli zamierzał kogoś zabić, maska była jedyną rzeczą, która mogła ukryć twarz chłopca. nowości). Jack także robił zdjęcia swoim rodzicom, zakładał czarne kombinezony, aby mógł zakryć głowę. Jack rzucił plecak przez ramię, opuścił dom i zamknął go. Facet spojrzał na rozbite okno na zewnątrz i zobaczył, że jest tam notatka. Jack pobiegł tam, żeby ją przeczytać. "Jak to jest czuć, że już nie ma rodziny, potworze ?!" - tak napisano na kawałku papieru, oszukanym przez Jacka. Czytając te linie, facet ściskał papier coraz bardziej w dłoni, aż wcisnął go w kulkę. Wkładając go do kieszeni, Jack krzyknął głośno: "Znajdę cię i zabiję cię." Usłyszawszy syreny policyjne, rozejrzał się za rogiem i zobaczył samochód policyjny zbliżający się do domu. Od niego przyszedł policjant. Wyciągnął pistolet i wycelował go w Jacka. - Stać! - krzyknął policjant iw tym czasie do domu pojechały jeszcze dwa samochody patrolowe. "W-co?" Nie zrobiłem tego! Przysięgam! Jack krzyknął, podnosząc ręce. Podszedł do niego policjant i po wyciągnięciu kajdanek wsunął w nie ręce chłopca. Nagle Jack posmarował kijem rąk bezpośrednio nad głową policjanta, przez co upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Inny policjant próbował podbiec i zrzucić Jacka z nóg, ale uderzył go stopą prosto w jabłko Adama, od którego policjant zaczął się dusić. Ostatni z policjantów, który trzymał broń (był bardzo młody - kilka lat starszy od Jacka), krzyknął: "Nie ruszaj się!" Albo strzelę! " Na twarzy Jacka pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek i odwrócił się. Policjant dostrzegł błysk w reflektorach samochodu w jego czarnych oczach. Policjant wyrzucił pistolet z widoku. "T-twoje oczy!" A co z nimi? Jak widzisz? T-jesteś bezokie? - wyjąkał ze strachu, pisnął policjant, po czym Jack podszedł powoli w jego kierunku z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jak rozumiesz, widzę normalnie. Więc nie jestem bez oczu ... Teraz chcę, żebyś wsiadł do samochodu, poszedł do domu i powiedział rodzinie, że ich kochasz. W innym przypadku nigdy więcej ich nie zobaczysz. - powiedział Jack, odsuwając uśmiech od twarzy. Policjant skinął głową. Drżąc ze strachu i wsiadając do samochodu, wyszedł. Jack wciąż był w kajdankach, które przyłożył mu pierwszy policjant. Podszedł do domu i kilkoma silnymi uderzeniami o ścianę złamał kajdanki. Wracając do domu, Jack wszedł do pracowni ojca, gdzie wziął zeszyt z napisem "Jack". Tam też wziął skalpel, papierową torbę, rękawiczki i butelkę medycznego alkoholu. Po czym opuścił swój dom, powtarzając raz za razem: "Znajdę go ..." Jack szedł ulicą, spoglądając na domy, które minął. Im więcej chodził, tym bardziej był zmęczony, ale myśl o zemście na tym, który zabił jego rodziców, rozwiała nawet najmniejsze myśli o śnie. Samochód podjechał do Jacka. Facet zatrzymał się i zamknął oczy od oślepiających świateł. Drzwi się otworzyły i facet wyszedł z samochodu ... "Justin?" - zapytał zaskoczony Jack, który wreszcie go zobaczył. "Hej, Jack." powiedział Justin, jedyny przyjaciel Jacka, który dał mu tę maskę. "Co tu robisz?" "Szukam ciebie, słyszałem syreny gliniarzy po twojej stronie domu, zmartwiony i poszedł w twoim kierunku." - Dziękuję ... "Czy mogę dać ci przejażdżkę?" Myśląc przez chwilę, Jack odpowiedział: - Tak, byłoby miło. kripi.net Facet usiadł na miejscu pasażera i odjechali. "Więc co się stało?" Zapytał Justin, wykonując kolej. "Moi rodzice ... Umarli ..." Jack zdołał się wymusić. "Och ... Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, co się stało." - powiedział Justin ze smutkiem w głosie. Justin wjechał na parking przed swoim domem, a przyjaciele weszli do środka. "Chodź do mojego pokoju, możemy tam usiąść." Justin powiedział i weszli na górę. Jack położył torbę na podłodze obok łóżka piętrowego Justina. "Możesz zostać ze mną tak długo, jak chcesz, Jack." Justin powiedział z uśmiechem. - Dziękuję, Justin - powiedział Jack z lekkim uśmiechem. Jack otworzył torbę i wyjął maskę, którą Justin dla niego zrobił: "Hej, czy pamiętasz to dziesięć lat temu?" - zapytał Jack, wręczając masce Justina stwórcę. Justin roześmiał się, gdy ją zobaczył, i od razu powiedział: - Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Ahaha ... Pamiętam, że w tym roku przestraszyłeś nastolatków. Mówiąc to, Justin wręczył maskę Jackowi. Jack odepchnął go i zamknął plecak, po czym wziął swoją bluzę i zarzucił na plecak. "Cóż ... Więc teraz, Jack?" Co planujesz zrobić? Zapytał Justin, patrząc prosto w oczy Jacka. Nie bał się jego oczu, a nawet uważał je za fajne, zawsze chciał tego samego. "Cóż ... Chcę znaleźć tych, którzy zabili moich rodziców i zemścić się na nim lub na nich." - Jack zawahał się nieco, powiedział Jack i westchnął. "Rozumiem ... Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy," Justin wyciągnął telefon, po prostu do mnie zadzwoń. " powiedział z uśmiechem. Jack uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Z radością przyjmując propozycję Justina, został z nim na noc. ------------------------- "Jack!" Obudź się! JACK !!! Justin wrzasnął i potrząsnął Jackiem, próbując obudzić przyjaciela. - Co?! Jack powiedział sennie, stopniowo odchodząc od snu. - Musimy się stąd wydostać ... Moi rodzice ... To samo stało się z nimi, tak jak z twoimi, teraz uciekamy! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Justin, łapiąc plecak Jacka. Jack włożył szlafrok, ubrał się i wziął plecak od przyjaciela. Zbiegli po schodach i zobaczyli mężczyznę stojącego plecami do nich, trzymającego nóż w dłoni. Jack i Justin oboje byli odrętwiali ze strachu i zamarli w miejscu, wpatrując się w niego, czekając na to, co stanie się dalej. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na Jacka z okropnym uśmiechem.kripi.net "Hehe-heh ..." Uśmiechnął się i powoli ruszył w ich stronę. "Biegniemy!" krzyknął Jack i złapał Justina za rękę. Potem wpadli do salonu, a Jack pierwszy wyskoczył przez okno, Justin natychmiast poszedł za nim. Szklanka trochę ich pokroiła, szarpnęli trawnik w stronę drogi i biegli ulicą tak szybko, jak mogli. Ponury śmiech mężczyzny rozbrzmiewał w ich uszach raz za razem ... Chłopcy wybiegli na koniec ulicy, był las. Jack i Justin zatrzymali się i wymienili spojrzenia, po czym uświadomili sobie, że szalona osoba wciąż idzie do nich i się śmieje. "Chodź, znam ten las." "Justin powiedział, chwytając dłoń Jacka, oni biegli ponownie ... Przyjaciele wciąż słyszeli, jak ten człowiek śmieje się w ich uszach. Jack i Justin biegają od dwóch godzin do chwili obecnej. Nogi bardzo bolały, a chłopaki postanowili zatrzymać się na krawędzi urwiska. "Myślisz, że od niego odeszliśmy?" Jack wypuścił powietrze, dysząc. "Nie wiem ..." odpowiedział Justin, siadając i próbując złapać oddech. Jack usiadł obok niego, kładąc plecak na ziemi. "Jest prawie noc ... Musimy iść do domku i tam zatrzymać." - Jack wskazał na mały budynek stojący nad rzeką. Justin kiwnął głową, a potem podniósł się i poszedł. Jack podążył za nim. Weszli do środka. W loży panował okropny zapach: wydawało się, że tu zginęło jakieś zwierzę. "To okropne, przyjacielu ... Może spoczniemy na drzewie." Zasugerował Justin, ściskając nos palcami. "Cóż, jeśli znajdziesz odpowiednie drzewo, to tak." - powiedział Jack, kiedy wychodził z loży. Justin zaczął sprawdzać, szukając odpowiedniego drzewa. "Tam." Justin wskazał na drzewo z długimi, gęstymi gałęziami. Jack kiwnął głową i podeszli do niego. "Jesteś pierwszym, który powstaje." "Justin powiedział, gdy tylko chłopcy zbliżyli się do drzewa. "W porządku ..." Jack zaczął wspinać się na drzewo, zręcznie ściskając grube gałęzie. Wspiął się więc, dopóki nie znalazł się na dość grubej gałęzi. - Twoja kolej! krzyknął. Po około dwudziestu minutach Justin w końcu znalazł się na gałęzi obok Jacka. - Byłbym zainteresowany, gdybyś zaczął jeść niedźwiedzia. powiedział Jack Justin z uśmiechem. "Prawie myślałem, że widziałem maniaka ..." Powiedział Justin, układając się na gałęzi i ubierając kaptur. - Hmm .. Dobranoc, Justin. powiedział Jack, kładąc się na gałęzi i zamykając oczy, zaczął powoli zapadać w sen. - JACK !!! WSTAW TERAZ, BROW, ON BEZPOŚREDNIO! SŁYSZEM JEGO ŚMIERĆ! - Justin syknął wprost w twarz Jacka. - Załóż maskę, musimy przemknąć obok niego! Powiedziawszy to, Justin włożył maskę, taką samą jak u Jacka, tylko z niebieskimi rozwodami pod oczami. Jack wyjął maskę z plecaka i też ją włożył. Biorąc plecak powiedział: - Chodź. Jack ruszył w dół drzewa. Justin podążył za nim. Po ich upadku otrząsnęli się z patyków i błota i wrócili na drogę. Jack trzymał rękę w kieszeni, zaciśniętym w niej skalpelem. Chciał zabić szaleńca. Jack i Justin minęli ich domy, które owinięto żółtą policyjną taśmą. Jack powstrzymał chęć, by pójść do jego domu i zobaczyć.Justin, przechodząc obok jego domu, nawet nie chciał na niego patrzeć i pamiętać o tym wszystkim ... Kiedy dotarli do głównej drogi, wokół nich stało wiele samochodów, niektórzy zwalniali, aby zobaczyć ich maski. Kalendarz był 19 października, dzień był zimny.kripi.net "Co teraz zrobimy?" Najprawdopodobniej zostaniemy złapani przez gliniarzy i wysłani do ośrodka adopcyjnego ... - powiedział Jack ze smutkiem i przygnębieniem w głosie. "Nie martw się, nie znajdą nas." Możemy iść ... W ... - Justin nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. - Gdzie? "Jack odpowiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy Justina przez szczeliny maski. "Nie wiem," powiedział Justin, obniżając głowę. Potem Jack szepnął do Justina: "W porządku, wtedy zamierzam śledzić tego maniaka." Czy rozumiesz? Justin przytaknął ze zrozumieniem: - Okej, chcę zabić mordercę i wyciąć mu nerki, tak jak zrobiłby to mój ojciec ... - powiedział Jack z lekkim chichotem. Wtedy właśnie Jack coś uderzył od środka ... Zdał sobie sprawę, że chce nerki nie tylko maniaka, ale w ogóle wszystkich nerek na świecie. Kiedy był dzieckiem, zawsze dręczyło go pytanie - jak wygląda smak organów? Teraz chciał się dowiedzieć. - Co? Justin powiedział prawie krzycząc. - Ciii. Cicho! Nie chcę, żebyś komuś to powiedział. - Jack znowu zachichotał trochę, tym razem z nutą szaleństwa w głosie - Nie rozumiesz ... Chcę się zemścić na wszystkich ... Którzy kiedykolwiek nazywali mnie dziwolągiem i wyśmiewali ... Pomożesz mi? Czy nie chcesz się zemścić na tym, który zabił twoich rodziców? Jack powiedział szaleńczym tonem. Justin myślał przez chwilę, po czym poklepał Jacka po ramieniu: "Zróbmy to!" Zabijmy tego przegranego! Wrócili do swoich domów. Całkiem przypadkowo zauważyli maniaka na jednym z skrzyżowań. Nie spodziewali się takiego szczęścia. " - TY! krzyknął Jack i Justin. Mężczyzna odwrócił się - wydawało się, że wciąż się śmieje. " - Cheeevoo? krzyknął. "Teraz umrzesz!" Jack krzyknął, wyjmując skalpel z kieszeni. Justin wyjął z plecaka metalową rurę, którą wcześniej przygotował. "Cóż ... spójrzmy, dzieciaki." Wyjął nóż z kieszeni, a Justin i Jack podbiegli do niego krzycząc. Szaleniec stanął i zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Justin uderzył go fajką, a ten z kolei ciął nożem w ramię, z którego krew rzucała. Justin, trzymając się rany, uderzył mężczyznę w nogę, z której upadł. Jack podszedł do mężczyzny i stanął na stopie, która, naciskając mocniej, pękła. - AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! - krzyknął mężczyzna, nadal się śmiejąc. Jack wisiał nad nim. "Więc jesteś naszym zabójcą." Czyż nie? - powiedział patrząc na obszar jego nerek - Teraz przytrzymaj ... Procedura ... - powiedział Jack, kierując skalpelem wzdłuż koszuli w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się jego nerki. Mężczyzna przestał się śmiać. "Co-co?" - powiedział z przerażeniem w głosie. Jack zaczął ciąć skórę, mężczyzna krzyczał z bólu i próbował uciec, ale Justin trzymał go mocno, obserwując działania Jacka. Jack wepchnął dłoń bezpośrednio w nacięcie, a małe kopanie wyrwało zakrwawioną nerkę na zewnątrz. Po chwili wyciągnął drugą. Podziwiając ją, powiedział: - Kolejna udana operacja. - i włóż nerki do kieszeni bluzy. Mężczyzna wstrzymał oddech. "You ... s .... The eyeless ... Monster! ..." splunął w zakrzepłą grudkę. Jack pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się. "Nie, jestem Eyeless Jack ... Zapamiętaj to ..." powiedział Jack i wstali z Justinem. "Chodź, chodźmy i napraw twoją rękę." powiedział i poszedł w stronę lasu. Justin podążył za nim, gdy ten krzyknął: - NIEZNANY JACK! - i próbowali się czołgać za nimi, jedną ręką zakrywając ranę od nerki, a drugą wykorzystując do ruchu. "Co?" Jack syknął. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i powiedział: "Znajdę cię - nie możesz się ukryć!" Jack i Justin roześmiali się: "Nie możesz przeżyć bez nerek." U mnie po tym wszystkim obaj. Jack pochylił się nad twarzą mężczyzny i wyjął skalpel. - Pozwól, że pomogę ci poruszać się szybciej - ciął go po szyi i dyszał ciężko. - Śpij dobrze - powiedział Jack, wstając, a on i Justin wyszli. "Co teraz, Jack?" - powiedział Justin, trzymając zranioną dłoń. "Może zaczniemy od ... Sam." Sam będzie pierwszy ... - powiedział Jack, czyszcząc skalpel z krwi. - To mój następny pacjent ... ---------------------- Minęły 2 lata. Dziewczyna z wiadomości siedziała na krześle i z niepokojem czytała gazetę. Po chwili spojrzała na aparat i powiedziała przerażająco: - Nie znaleziono jeszcze nieznanej osoby, która jest w biegu w pobliżu naszego miasta. Mamy z nim tylko jedno zdjęcie, wysłane nam przez jedną z ofiar. Nazywa się Mitch, dziękuję mu za zdjęcie. - Dziennikarz pokazał obraz. - Jeśli widzisz tego mężczyznę w masce, zadzwoń na policję tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Mitch powiedział nam, że obudził się z głęboką raną na policzku i wycięto jedną z jego nerek. Nie wiemy, dlaczego uciekinier kradnie nerki ... Ale ten "Potwór" najprawdopodobniej był kiedyś mężczyzną ... Jeśli masz jakieś informacje na temat tej osoby, poinformuj o tym policję. Dziękuję. - Dziewczyna wstała z fotela i po chwili kamera się wyłączyła. "Heh ... Oni są tacy głupi ... prawda?" "Jack powiedział, oglądając telewizję w ostatnim domu, który on i Justin zaatakowali. Justin usiadł obok niego i uśmiechnął się. "Kto następny?" - Patrząc na Jacka, zapytał.Oboje wciąż nosili maski. "Cóż, zabiliśmy każdego, kto kpił ze mnie ... A co z tobą?" Jack powiedział, kiwając głową w stronę Justina. "A co z ... Jake?" Zawsze mi dokuczał. - odpowiedział Justin.kripi.net Jack zdjął maskę, aby można było odgryźć nerkę i zaczął ją przeżuwać. Justin widział swoje brudne krzywe zęby. Jack żuł i ponownie wciągnął maskę: - Chodź. - powiedział, łapiąc swój plecak, a oni poszli razem z Justinem po drodze. Po zabiciu Jake'a i przecięciu jego nerki, Jack poczuł, że potrzebuje więcej nerek ... Nie tylko nerki tych ludzi, których znał, ale nerki tych, którzy na to zasłużyli. Mitch był jednym z nich, Jack był po prostu głodny ... A kiedy spróbował nerek Mitcha, chciał spróbować innych ... Właśnie dlatego wrócił. Jack i Justin poszli do swoich starych domów, Justin poszedł do niego, a Jack do jego. Poszedł do sypialni rodziców i zdjął maskę. Jego skóra stała się szara, nie zdejmował jej przez długi czas. Jego oczy były jeszcze bardziej czarne niż w nocy, a jego zęby były spiczaste i krzywe. Jack poczuł, że woda spływa po jego policzku. Jack płakał na łóżku matki ... Jego słowa wybuchały łzami: "Um ... Jestem potworem, matko ... Dałem ci i tacie na śmierć ... To wszystko moja wina ..." Jack uspokoił się i otarł łzy. Nosił maskę i opuścił dom. Głód znowu go złapał ... "Czas na operacje ..." powiedział Jack i poszedł do domu Justina. Jack powoli wszedł do domu. Zobaczył maskę Justina na progu i podniósł ją. W tym momencie przeszył go szok, z którego upuścił maskę Justina. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie znalazł przyjaciela, który sam się zastrzelił. Jego głowa była pokryta krwią, w dłoni leżał pistolet, który zwykł popełniać samobójstwo. Jack chwycił pistolet i położył go na głowie Justina. Potem skierował go do okna. BACH! Szkło okienne roztrzaskało się na miliony kawałków. Zrobił to, aby wyglądało na to, że Justin został zabity: "Spoczywaj w pokoju, mój najlepszy przyjacielu ..." - powiedział, podniósł ciało Justina i położył go na łóżku. Jack ponownie zdjął maskę i znów zaczął płakać pocichu. Otarł łzy i położył pistolet na podłodze... Kategoria:Miejskie Legendy Kategoria:Klasyk Kategoria:Jacek